Logic's Brother, Not Logic
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Randomness, so so random. Just some random things that i thought about. Questionably in the humor section...


**Logic's Brother, Not Logic**

A/N: I present to you once again with something my illogical self made up. It kinda came up to me when I was sitting reading Fanfics, with my back against the bathroom door. It's meant to not be logical so spare me. I'll try and put up as many characters as I can. First up is the original (first generation) Kyo Gumi. It's **not** meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SDK; I'm just questioning myself.

-

**Onime no Kyo**

-

Kyo stares at the bloody Tenro in his hands and twitched when a drop of blood fell on his lap. He growled when he felt his own blood leave his face and the said thing becoming pale.

Kyo shivered.

"Damn blood…"

He felt his stomach turn and he felt like puking.

"Damn blood…"

He turned to his left and puked.

-

_I think Kyo is afraid of blood._

_Yes, I think he is._

_But I wonder why he kills?_

_I wonder if he pukes after battle._

…_I wonder why I think Kyo's afraid of blood._

_(Shrugs)_

_Maybe it's just me._

-

**Shiina Yuya**

-

Yuya backed away when she saw fire.

She turned around and ran away as fast as she could when she felt the wind blowing in her direction.

She bumped Kyo, Benitora and the others along the way as she ran away from the fire.

"Damn it, I hate fire."

When she finally slowed down, she rested her body against a tree and took a deep breath.

She took out something from her kimono folds and kissed it.

It was her wallet.

-

_I think Yuya is afraid of fire._

_Yes, I think she is._

_But…what about Hotaru?_

_What about that cute fire-user?_

_Is she afraid of him?_

_Yuya loves money and of course fire can destroy money…_

_Wait._

_Is her currency paper money?_

_(Shrugs)_

_I don't know that one._

-

**Benitora**

-

Benitora quickly avoids the barbershop whenever their group got into a town.

He reasons that he doesn't like to smell sweaty men's hair when Yuya asked.

He crab-walked away before Okuni or Yukimura can ask him further.

Especially Yukimura.

When he reaches a lonely alley, he'll then squat down and sigh heavily.

"…I hate barbers…"

Why, you ask?

"I'm bald…"

-

_I think Tora is afraid of barbershops._

_Yes, I think he is._

_But…he doesn't have hair right?_

_Why then?_

…_Maybe I should ask bald people._

_Is it because they are bald?_

_They don't want the barbers to shave their scalp off?_

_(Shrugs)_

_I'm not bald so I don't know why. I am losing hair though._

-

**Yukimura**

-

Yukimura looks around cautiously before he gets into a brothel.

He sees a drunken man coming out and he quickly walks into the opposite inn.

"Hello Kyo-san, can I lodge with you guys?"

Yuya raises a brow.

"I thought you were going to the brothel…"

Yukimura laughs nervously.

"I forgot I brought Sasuke…"

Yuya looks around, Kyo does too.

"…I don't see the runt."

Yukimura just walks away, whistling.

-

_I think Yukimura is afraid of drunken men._

_Yes, I think he is._

_But…isn't he a drunk himself?_

_Is he afraid of himself?_

_Yes, I think so, it was mentioned in Vol.7._

_I think._

_(Shrugs)_

_It's just me._

-

**Sasuke**

-

Sasuke narrows his eyes whenever he sees a group of kids his age.

He growls and threatens to kill whenever the kids ask him whether or not he wants to play.

He unsheathes his Muramasa and points it at them.

"I don't play."

The other kids ran away.

Sasuke sighs and sheathes his Muramasa back.

He turns around only to see Yukimura raising a brow.

"I don't play."

-

_I think Sasuke is afraid of playing._

_But what about his kendama toy?_

_Isn't that a toy?_

_Isn't he always playing it?_

_Is that…not playing?_

_Is that working?_

_Do all ninjas work with a kendama toy?_

_(Shrugs)_

_I'm no ninja._

-

**Okuni**

-

One day, Okuni was walking down a stall selling fruits.

She stopped when the trader whistled at her.

"Beautiful miko, do you want an orange?"

Okuni glared at him.

She turned away leaving him.

She then stopped by a stall selling watermelons.

She smiled at the vendor.

"How much are these?"

-

_I think Okuni is afraid of fruits smaller than her own boobs._

_But…I think I saw her eat an orange once._

_Right…?_

_I bet it'll be hard to find any other fruit to eat…_

_If her boobs become watermelons…_

_What fruit will she eat?_

_What fruit can she possibly eat?!_

_(Shrugs)_

_I don't know all the types of fruits…_

-

A/N: Okay! Do answer some of the questions you think you can answer! R&R, it's polite and next up are the Shiseiten…well, it depends if you all want it though (because I'm indirectly destroying their image…)


End file.
